


Wine and Dine

by Girigirl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Comedy, Crying, Dacryphilia, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Taeil, Riding, Smut, Taeyong is a tsundere, Yuta ruins everything, bottom!Yuta, taeil has a brother complex, top!Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girigirl/pseuds/Girigirl
Summary: Yuta decides he wants to do something special for his older lover Taeyong. Too bad Yuta has a tendency to disrupt plans, even his own.Buzzed Taeyong, is an impatient Taeyong and Yuta better get to his bed or he's going to be on his back on the table.





	Wine and Dine

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll so this is supposed to be comedy and smut with a little fluffiness but I feel like this mostly came out as smut with a splash of comedy lol. But I'm pretty satisfied cuz I got my more subtle kinks in so yayyy.
> 
> Okay enjoy! <3

Yuta arrived only an hour before Taeyong was slated to return home using the spare key he's gotten from the older to let himself in.

Today, he, Nakomoto Yuta, was going to do something nice for the older to show he appreciated him, however deducing exactly what was a problem.

Cooking was out of the question. Cleaning would be fruitless because Taeyong would tell him he "didn't do it properly" and go over it again. He pouted because it seems like he couldn't do anything useful for the other but suddenly an idea like no other came to him!

He would wine Taeyong, leave the dining up to him then, draw him a bubble bath and massage his shoulders while playing some of Taeyong's boring, but admittedly relaxing Buddhist chanting.

He smugly made his way to the kitchen, getting a red wine out of Taeyong's healthy collection, and setting up the two glasses, making crude origami swans with the napkins before getting fruit and cheese out of the cupboard, arranging it and putting it back in the fridge so it would all stay fresh. Yuta relocated to the couch after exhausting his culinary skills, trying to write a love letter but quickly abandoned it when he heard the door unlock in favor of pouncing on his boyfriend.

Too bad the rug was a jealous bitch and had other plans for the Japanese boy, and with an admittedly graceful fall, down he went.

Taeyong, letting the door close behind him, stared at Yuta on the floor, taking in the bloody nose and eyes brimming with tears and Taeyong put his hands in front of him not wanting Yuta's blood and tears all over his white dress shirt. "Don't start crying, Yuta."

He saw the other's lip tremble like it always did when he was trying not to cry.

"Don't you fucking dare..." and with those words it was over with and the drama queen in Yuta took over and he cried like a toddler. Taeyong closed his eyes, hoping the other would be gone by the time he opened them but unfortunately there he was still crying softly, but more the tears running down your face and sniffling variety than the previous annoying sobbing.

Taeyong grabbed one of Yuta's wrists and pulled him off his floor, taking him to the bathroom, getting him to sit on the counter so he could help him clean up his nose, checking for damage. Luckily, it seemed that there was a only a little bruising but Yuta insisted Taeyong put a fucking bandage on his nose and from the way Yuta's eyes were slowly narrowing every time he said no, he just gave up.

Drama handled, Yuta started coyly hinting that he was going to give Taeyong an unforgettable night.

"You're never going to able to love anyone else after this, Taeyong."

"What, you're finally going to let me fuck your mouth?" The scandalized look on Yuta's face clearly said no, Yuta promising it would be better than that.

The older doubted that, but he still nodded along as he changed, however Yuta didn't give him time to get a shirt on, and before he could protest he was pulled down the hallway, the other bouncing like a mutantly large bunny with a coke problem.

Homicidal thoughts started to enter Taeyong's mind, but his heart softened when he saw the wine glasses and horribly folded napkins. He sat down where Yuta indicated and felt his heart completely melt when he saw that Yuta had risked his personal safety handling a knife just for him, the tray actually looking kind of pretty on the blue plate it was presented on.

The younger poured them both some wine, Taeyong pulling the bottle to his side of the table because he wasn't dealing with drunk Yuta, plus the other was only 17 and thus underage.

"You never let me have fun," the younger said with a pout but Taeyong was having none of that. "First, your brother nearly murdered me when he found out I let you drink last time. Second, I can already get in legal trouble for fucking you and I'm not going to give them more things to charge me with. And your brother would gladly testify against me in court because he hates my guts for quote 'corrupting you'"

Yuta's brother, Taeil, was a gentle giant who was chilled out most of the time to the point where Taeyong wanted to ask if he was on Xanax. His hot button was Yuta, his brother complex unbelievably strong and when he got angry, he got angry. When Taeil found at that Yuta's boyfriend was 24, he went off and Taeyong received multiple anonymous death threats in his mailbox every day for a month. Taeyong wasn't even allowed on their damn doorstep.

Yuta still didn't stop pouting but relinquished his glass and focused on the fruit and chatting away at a thousand miles per hour and even laughing at himself occasionally, Taeyong finding it cute and a little psychotic at the same time.

After Taeyong had definitely had too much wine and Yuta a bit tipsy himself, stealing some more, Yuta helped his lover clear off the table which was really just Yuta throwing everything including the plate into the trash while Taeyong, for ONCE, chilled out and let him do the work.

"Now for what you've been waiting for! A bubble bath and a massage courtesy of me!"

"Yuta we haven't eaten any real food yet." Yuta smiled evily while standing up and straddling Taeyong's lap.

"I'll let you eat me." Yuta licking the shell of his ear and kissing his way down to the older's throat and Taeyong felt himself getting _really_ close to slamming Yuta on the table and fucking him right then and there but right when Taeyong was about to grab Yuta the other slipped out of his hands like a magician. "After you let me finish my surprise of course."

Taeyong groaned, his hard on not in the mood for this. "Yuta please just get on my fucking bed and get naked and like I'm going to fuck you until you cry." It wasn't as smooth as it could've been, the alcohol slowing things down up there. "I promise, on my windex's life, I'll totally get into the bath and let you massage me or whatever. But fucking get to the bed before I fuck you on this table, or the wall or the floor or Mount Everest or wherever I catch you that's not my bed."

Yuta giggled at slightly past buzzed Taeyong and scurried off to do as he was told because Yuta was a good boy. Drunk or not, he knew the other wouldn't hurt him. At least not in a way he wasn't into.

Taeyong was quite pleased with the sight before him as he entered the room after washing his face. He couldn't remember why he felt he needed to do that but cleanliness was always good in his books. Yuta was in nothing but an oversized black sweater that slipped off of his right shoulder and made the other look deceptively innocent.

They both knew he wasn't.

Taeyong climbed on top of the chestnut haired boy and kissed him, nipping Yuta's lips maybe a little too hard but the younger still felt his heart racing and his want for Taeyong growing. Kisses moved down to his neck, then turned into bites that Taeyong continued all the way down to Yuta's hip bones, leaving marks on each side. "I usually am all for the foreplay but fuck Yuta I really can't do that right now." Taeyong climbed off of the younger to grab the lube, but nearly dropped it when he turned back.

Yuta was laying on the bed with his legs spread and two fingers stretching him open, muttering Taeyong's name as he thrust them in and out slowly. "I already prepared myself hyung. I knew y-you would want to and I didn't want you to h-have to wait." Taeyong grabbed Yuta up from the bed and pulled him towards his desk chair, sitting on it before positioning a barely breathing Yuta onto his lap.

"Ride me. I want to see your pretty face while you're taking all of it like a good boy." Yuta's cheeks flushed and he did as he was told. As he sank down on Taeyong's erection he regretted only going to two fingers but he would do anything for Taeyong, even if it meant pain. He started slowly, wincing, his breath coming out in little hiccups as he moved back up. "Taeyong I need a minute to adj-" Taeyong had grabbed his waist and pushed him all the way down in one fell swoop and Yuta felt out of breath, his eyes filling with tears.

Taeyong looked at him, grabbing his chin and making him look at him, giving himself a moment to enjoy the sight of Yuta's beautiful face as tears ran down his cheeks.

 "Don't cry, Yuta. You'll get used to it in a little bit, I was just helping you." Taeyong's words seemed kind but his tone was patronizing and Yuta felt like Taeyong was reveling in this a little more than he usually did. Yuta really wanted to make Taeyong happy, so he ignored the slightly uncomfortable stretch and started riding Taeyong a little faster than before and going all the way down every time.

Taeyong wasn't having it though and used his hold on the thin boy's hips to force him to go faster. He loved watching Yuta's face, his mouth dropping open and his eyes squeezed shut with tears dripping out but still moaning and telling Taeyong how much he loved him.

"Open your eyes, baby. Look at me." Taeyong let Yuta slow down a little kissing his neck and rubbing little circles into his hip bones without trying to control his movement. "Let me fuck you the way you want, Yuta. The way you like it, because you're kind of crazy but you're also kind of amazing, loveable and so fucking beautiful." Yuta beamed into Taeyong's shoulder as the older picked him up, wrapping his legs around the other, Taeyong not even pulling out as he lowered them both down on the bed.

It was slow and different and loving and Yuta found himself praying Taeyong never left. He was so, so, soooo in love and he was happy to have the other as much as he was scared to lose him and the thought started Yuta's tears anew. Taeyong kissed away his tears before kissing Yuta like he was everything, the younger cupping his face and mumbling love confessions over and over against the others lips.

Taeyong felt himself getting close and apologized to Yuta in his head before ramming his dick inside him and then picking up to a pace that had Yuta moaning and crying at the same time and his face looked like Taeyong was taking him apart and putting him back together, cheeks red, eyes wide. The younger came first without even being touched and it turned Taeyong on so much it only took a few more thrusts before he came inside Yuta.

He kissed him multiple times on the forehead, the lips, his cheeks. "You're the best, baby in every way. I don't want anyone else." Taeyong had a hard time saying he loved Yuta, only saying it once over the past year and half they'd been together but Yuta knew he did. Different words but the same meaning.

The older pulled out, Taeyong holding Yuta down so he could watch his come leak out of him.

"Are you done being proud of your work or what?"

Leave it to Yuta to destroy any kind of atmosphere quickly and completely.

"Fuck you Yuta"

"You already did"

"I knew that was coming."

Taeyong rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to mop his hardwood floor as he let Yuta lead him to the bathroom, where as promised, Yuta filled up the tub and added the soap, the scent of lavender filling the bathroom. Only instead of a good soak with a relaxing massage, Yuta climbed into the bath first and sighed in pleasure. Taeyong debated just grabbing him by the throat and drowning him but that would cause an unpleasant mess, he was scared of Taeil, and he needed Yuta.

He climbed in with him and tuned out Yuta's nonsense as he leaned his head back, sighing from the warmth. Taeyong's heart had fallen out of his chest and taken a trip to Paris with affection for Yuta at this point, because even though things didn't go exactly as planned, the older felt loved and appreciated and technically everything Yuta planned had been executed.

"Yuta, I love you." the older confessed with an almost unsettlingly intense look, Yuta barely being able to hold his gaze but despite being a touch freaked out, he smiled and kissed the other passionately.

Yuta looked so happy to hear those words that Taeyong actually felt a little guilty he couldn't bring himself to say it more often.

"Say it again, hyung."

"Don't push your fucking luck."

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you enjoyed it or didn't, thank you for reading, ~until next time~


End file.
